Harry Potter and The Mysterious Lover
by midnightsunfish
Summary: Hi all! this is the beta'd version of the story! sorry it took me so long to fix and put back up! Anyway, in this story harry falls for a mysterious man but who is it? can their love hold out through unexpected troubles? read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Mysterious Lover

Disclaimer: I OWN HARRY POTTER! :3 MUAHAHAHAHA *ducks as lawyers throw briefcases at her* alright alright! *starts crying* I don't own Harry Potter!

"So Harry, have any special plans tonight?" asked Hermione as she triumphantly snapped her potions book closed.

"I'm going to the room of requirement to practice some dueling." replied Harry.

Carefully looking at his face she thought she saw something in his eyes but dismissed it, trying to decide if she could make her potions home work better.

Running a hand through his already messy hair Harry put his books away in his trunk and took out the Marauders map.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." peering down at the map he smirked as he saw his mystery lover walking towards their pre-arranged meeting place. Dismissing the map he calmly strolled out of the Gryffindor common room.

While walking down the hall he began thinking about how he met his mysterious lover.

33333333333 FLASHBACK 33333333333333333

It had been at the start of his seventh year and he had almost finished his shopping for the school year

"Let's see all that's left to do is go into the apothecary to get the potions ingredients for the bats class."

A small jingle from above his head brought him to attention as he walked to the shelf where the newt eyes were.

"hmmmm lets see, newt eyes check, lizard tongue check, bat wings check, all that's left to get are the acromantula silk balls."

Harry looked up to see that the said ingredient was on the very top shelf.

So, cursing his short stature, Harry stood on his tiptoes and stretched all the way out trying to get the Merlin-be-damned-silk balls.

Just as he was about to give up a slender pale hand reached out and grabbed the ingredient from the top shelf and handed it to Harry.

Looking up Harry gasped as he looked into the gorgeous eyes .

"Ummmmm t-thank you." stuttered Harry.

The mystery person smirked and swiftly pulled Harry's face up to his and kissed him, sneaking his tongue into Harry's mouth when Harry gasped.

"You are very welcome." said the mystery man.

Harry stood there shell shocked as he stared after the person.

"H-he kissed me!"

3333333333333 END FLASHBACK 33333333333333333

Harry smirked as he arrived at the door to the room of requirements. He took a deep breath, pulled open the door and stepped inside.

His mystery lover had the room made into a comfortable lounge with a crackling fire and a large plush love seat and a coffee table in front of the love seat that had cold butter beers.

"Hello Harry."

Harry looked up into the molten amber eyes of his lover and said. "Hello Remus."


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back again! *throws party* I have to admit I was really surprised when I saw that I had 55 hits! This chapter is dedicated to Aloha () who was my very first reviewer on this story, and to aloha I'll try to make this one shot a bit longer and it was originally meant to be a one shot but I shall make another one and I shall try to make it a bit longer! :D *gives aloha a cookie* ^_^ and once again I don't own Harry Potter! *tho I wish I did*

**The start of their relationship**

"Hello Harry." said Remus smirking. Remus slowly got off the bed and started to walk towards Harry.

Harry looked Remus up and down, thinking _'God, I love his abs!' _as, unknown to Harry, his mouth dropped open and he stood there drooling.

Remus chuckled and reached out to close Harry's mouth, looking deeply into his smoldering emerald eyes. "I have waited for this moment for years. Are you sure you want to be a werewolves mate Harry? It is extremely dangerous." Remus's brow crinkled as he frowned upon the thought that Harry wouldn't want to stay with him.

Harry smiled and gently kissed Remus on the mouth and replied "Remus you silly werewolf I love you and nothing can ever make me stop loving you. I love your scars" he paused and kissed a small scar on Remus's shoulder. "I love your muscles" he paused and kissed Remus's shoulders. "I love everything about you Remus. I love you for who you are." and Harry quickly ended the conversation there with a deep kiss.

_(A/N I'm going to try a lemon here so if you don't like lemons or don't like homosexuals then go away :C)_

333333333 LEMON 333333333

Remus picked Harry up, putting his hands on Harry's buttocks, and squeezed, earning a small mewl of pleasure from said boy. Remus chuckled "I love you Harry, more than you could ever possibly know."

"And I love you Remus." Harry had to end that sentence then, because Remus had leaned in for another kiss. The next few minutes were spent memorizing each little dip and crevice of each others mouth.

Remus quickly threw off his and Harry's clothes. "Harry are you sure? Once we mate there is no going back."

"Remus I'm sure. I love you so much I want to be a part of you and I want you to be a part of me." Harry looked up into the amber eyes of his not so mysterious lover.

Smiling Remus nodded and then lubed up a few of his fingers and slowly pushed them into harry's anus, gently preparing him. Then they began to make love, inch by inch he waited until Harry was ready to move again, and slowly Harry began to give little moans which soon got louder and louder as the pace and passion grew until it overflowed. As they completed their union remus gave a small howl and bit into harry's shoulder, not turning him but forever marking him as his mate.

3333333333 END LEMON 33333333333

_(A/N sorry if the lemon wasn't to lemony I didn't want to make it too hot should fanfiction decide it was too saucy and take my story off the site)_

Panting Remus collapsed half on top of Harry and half on the bed, so as not to crush Harry with his weight.

Opening his sparkling emerald eyes Harry asked "Remus what are we going to do? It's only a matter of time before people find out and midterm tests are in a week!"

Remus smiled "I have already thought of that, my love. We will hide it from everyone until after you graduate and then we will go to the shops and get rings. Since there are laws prohibiting male marriages, we wont be able to have a ceremony but I can still get rings from us."

Harry grinned "I love you so much, but haven't you ever wanted children? I mean since we're both guys we wont be able to have any of our own."

"I have thought of that, and I do want kids, but getting pregnant is not the only way of having kids, you know. We can adopt a few of them if you want to." smiled Remus. "Now I suggest that you go take a shower and freshen up before you head back to your common room, you have almost an hour until curfew is in effect."

Harry smiled and gave Remus a small peck on the lips before taking a quick shower and throwing his school robes on. Harry waved to remus as he ran out of them room, down the halls and into his common room.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi all! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in like, forever, but I've had a complete and total writers block. Anyway here's the new chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Harry Potter or anything belonging to the wonderful Ms. J. K. Rowling.

Chapter 3

As Harry padded down the halls he began to be filled with an overwhelming sense that someone was going to find out about him and Remus.

'Nothing is going to happen, I'm just be stupid about it.' Harry thought, but he still couldn't shake the sense of dread he felt. He quickly whispered the password to the fat lady and snuck into the dormitory. He was halfway up the stairs when he heard Ginny.

"Harry! Where on earth have you been?!"

At that moment Ginny was the perfect emblem of Molly Weasley, and actually looked quite frightening.

"I've been in the Library Gin. Go to bed." Harry turned to go back up the stairs but Ginny refused to let him leave without him telling her where he had been.

'After all' Ginny thought 'Harry is mine and no one is ever going to take him away from me!'

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" Ginny shouted. She smirked to herself as Harry collapsed, stiff as a board, onto the common room floor.

"Now dear Harry, we cant have you running off to be with another person, now can we?" Ginny simpered.

Harry's eyes grew wide and Ginny laughed. "You honestly thought I didn't know that you were with someone tonight? Your zipper is still undone, your hair is messed up, and your lips are bruised. Overall you looked thoroughly fucked"

Harry tried to get out of the bonds but to no avail.

"Nice try Harry dear, but you're not getting out of the spell. You are going to learn a lesson. You are mine, and mine alone! I WILL become the next (()) !" said Ginny. Quickly, she took a bright pink potion vial out of her robe pocket and held it in front of Harry's face.

"This, harry dear, is a love potion it will make you love me, and only me. It will make sure of that." Ginny gave an evil chuckle and forced Harry to drink the potion before releasing him from the spell as it took affect.

Harry shook his head, and looked up at Ginny, holding her face in his hands. "Ginny my love."

Harry thought 'Nothing could ever be better than this. I have the love of my life before me.' There was something, nagging at the back of his mind, that this was not right. He brushed the thought away.

He loved Ginny Weasley.

Didn't he?

END

I know it's short as the other chapters, but this was the best I could do when I'm trying to get over writers block. Please, please, please review and give me hints on what you would like to see happen next.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry potter and the mysterious lover chapter four.

Note: as I have said in the previous chapters I do not own Harry Potter even though I wish I did. Many thanks go out to my fabulous beta SaturntheManslayer! *gives cookie*

Recap: Harry thought 'Nothing could ever be better than this. I have the love of my life before me.' There was something, nagging at the back of his mind, that this was not right. He brushed the thought away.

He loved Ginny Weasley.

Didn't he?

At that moment in Remus' quarters he felt as if something bad was happening he just knew it had to do with Harry being in trouble. With that thought he set off towards the Gryffindor common rooms, not knowing what he was about to run into. With every step the urgency to find out what was wrong grew and he soon was at the entrance to the Gryffindor common rooms.

"Honor and loyalty." Remus said and the portrait swung open.

As he climber through the portrait hole what he saw next made his blood run cold. Before him on the floor was his mate Harry Potter and Ginervra Weasly. Remus tried to form words but they got stuck in his throat. He felt as though his world were falling apart that he would never be the same again.

"Harry?" he shakily asked.

Hearing Remus' voice triggered something in Harry's mind that something was telling him that what he was doing was wrong, that he had just hurt someone but he couldn't figure out what he had done.

"Professor Lupin what are you doing here?" Ginny asked. Inside she was smirking and laughing at how well her plan had gone and, while congratulating herself on a job well done, she hadn't noticed that she left the potion vial out on the desk.

"Is there something you needed with one of us professor?" Harry asked with a flushed face.

"Nothing important. Goodnight." Remus said and, as he walked past the desk next to the entry way he snuck the empty potion vial into his pocket. As soon as he was out of the corridor he took off in a fast jog down to the dungeons. He had a certain potion's master to see.

(With Harry and Ginny)

"Now Harry, with that stupid professor gone we need to get you taken care of." With that said Ginny grabbed her wand and muttered the incantation for the glamour spell to hide the weird moon shaped mark on Harry's neck.

Ginny watched as the spell she cast failed to cover the mark. This caused Ginny's eyebrows to raise in confusion, but she shrugged it off and instead reached for the cover up and distracted Harry by peppering kissing all over his face while she applied the makeup.

"Your all mine now Harry. No one but me shall have your love." Ginny said as she released Harry and went to bed.

Harry got up and went to his bed as well, but went to bed with the feeling that something wasn't quite right.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters deliciousness even though I wish I did. Lucky J.K. Rowling owns them. Enjoy! Also thanks a million to my extraordinary beta SaturnTheManslayer! Without her I wouldn't have gotten very far.

Chapter 5

Remus knew he had to get Severus on his side and fast, otherwise he would surely lose Harry. He came to a skidding halt in front of the potions masters chambers and furiously pounded on the door.

"Severus! Severus! Open the door please! Hurry!" Remus yelled, the tears began to build in his eyes as he continued to pound on the door.

He jumped back as the door was wrenched open revealing a very angry, disgruntled Severus Snape.

"What in the seven bloody hells do you want Lupin?!" Snape snarled and gave a menacing glare.

"Severus please, I need your help. Harry's been dosed with some kind of potion by Ginny, I'm sure of it. Please help me!" Remus pleaded as tears again building up in his eyes as he thought of his beloved Harry.

"And tell me why I should help the Potter brat? All he ever does is go and seek attention! He is the bane of my existence. You've got three seconds before I kick you out of my doorway to tell me exactly why I should save the pompous brat. It isn't as if he's your lover." Snape growled. He arched his eyebrows at the last part as he saw a blush rise to Remus's cheeks, confirming his suspicions.

"Aah so our innocent little werewolf isn't as innocent as he seems. How….intriguing." Severus said as he gave an evil chuckle.

Remus closed his eyes to center himself as he tried to gain Severus's help one last time.

"Severus please. I'll do whatever it takes. Just please help me save him!" He pleaded.

Severus stood there for a minute as if contemplating what he could possibly make the werewolf do for what he considered an extreme favor. He realized after a moment that there was nothing he actually wanted the werewolf to do in return. "Not yet anyway." He thought as he looked up and gave the Remus a withering glare.

"If you EVER tell anyone I helped you, so help me Merlin I will slowly render your body for potions ingredients!"

Remus thought his body would melt with the amount of gratitude he felt for the potions master as he followed him into his private potions chamber and handed him the vial to analyze.

It took about an hour before the analyzing potion was ready as Snape put a sample from the vial onto a piece of parchment and put three drops of the analyzing potion onto the sample. As the mixture was absorbed into the parchment, Snape, in a rare show of expression felt his jaw drop as he saw what the results were.

"I have never seen this big of a dose before. It seems the Potter brat was heavily dosed with a variant of the Love Potion known as Amorous Maximus. This potion is rarely ever used and is highly illegal as it is so strong it makes the victim almost like a mindless slave and erases all memory of any previous lover bonds." Snape said as he regained his stoic composure.

Remus felt his stomach drop as he struggled to form his next words. "Is there any cure?"

Severus winced as he replied "Yes, but it is extremely hard to make as all of the ingredients must be in perfect condition and must be added within seconds of each other. It will be ready momentarily." Snape said as he gathered the ingredients that he needed with extreme caution.

For the next fifteen minutes Remus waited until the potions master was done and only when Severus was bottling the potion did he realize what time it was.

Severus walked over to Remus, called a house elf and said "Make sure Potter gets this in his drink and make sure he drinks it all."

"Yes sirs, Dobby is making sure Master Harry Potter sir getses his potion in his drink Sirs!" Dobby said as his ears flopped up and down as he nodded and popped away with a loud crack.

"Potter will get that in his drink during breakfast in a few minutes. Make sure you are in the great hall when he does. It's going to be ugly when he realizes what the Weasley chit did. Now get the hell out of my rooms Lupin!" Severus growled as he pushed Remus out.

"Thank you Severus for everything. What can I do to repay you for this?" Remus asked as he felt an immense sense of gratitude wash over him.

Severus snorted as he glared at Remus "There is nothing I could ever want from the Potter brat or you. Just leave me alone later Wolf, you should know that every favor comes with a price."

"Thank you." Remus whispered one last time as he yawned and rushed to the great hall for so he could be ready to help Harry through the great spectacle that was sure to happen this morning during breakfast.

Well there ya go! How did you like it? I know this chapter was focused on Remus and Severus but hey it'll all lead to a good slice of lemony goodness between Remus and Harry later on! *wink wink* anyhow I really appreciate the reviews that I've been getting so if you could keep them coming maybe with any suggestions you have or anything you'd like to see happen in the story it'd be appreciated!

MidnightSunfish

((Heather, I love this chapter. You have gone above and beyond on your writing. I was absolutely blown away when I read this chapter. I highlighted the notes I put in your story, but I'm not sure if they will show up. I can't see Severus Snape just handing Remus anything. I think he would even gripe about what an inconvenience it would be to kill him… okay maybe not that. He would use it to his advantage though. Keep in mind, just because I changed something does not mean it has to be that way. You did an amazing job on this chapter!))


	6. Chapter 6 un beta'd chapter

Harry Potter and The Mysterious Lover part 6

By: midnightsunfish

Disclaimer: Even though I may wish with all of my heart, I do not and will never own any of the Harry Potter characters. I can't thank you all enough for reviewing and following my story it means the world to me. I also need many applauding hands for my fabulous beta who has helped me through this entire story SaturnTheManslayer! Without her I would have never been able to complete this story. Please review and enjoy!

Chapter 6

Remus ran through the halls desperate to get to the great hall in time. Just as he reached the doors he stopped and composed himself and calmly walked through the doors. 'Lilly and James, Sirius help me through this.' With that last though he walked into the great hall.

"Ah Remus my boy! How have you been?" Albus said with his blue eyes twinkling away.

"As well as can be expected headmaster." Remus said as he sipped his tea and let the relaxing warmth spread through his body.

"My dear boy, how many times do I have to tell you to call me albus?" said the headmaster while chuckling.

"atleast one more time sir." Remus said as he managed a weak chuckle.

"both of you hush, the students are coming in." Minervra said as she mentally smirked at albus' behavior.

*Meanwhile with harry and ginny*

"Harry my love you look so handsome tonight!" Ginny said as she kissed Harry's lips infront of the great hall and the people walking into it.

"You also look lovely my dearest ginny. I love you so much." Harry said as he stroked her cheek.

"My love, there is one major thing that I am concerned about. Some of my friends told me that people were talking about separating us. You wouldn't let them do that to us would you? I love you so much I don't want to lose you." Ginny said as she cuddled up to him. 'not that anyone could take what is mine.'

"I would never let anything take you away from me my beautiful ginny." Harry said as he looked at her with his deep emerald eyes.

He grabbed her hand and they walked into the great hall together. Ginny mentally smirked and she heard the whispers that started to fly when they sat down to eat.

Remus could hardly contain himself as he watched them pick up their glasses of pumpkin juice.

All of a sudden harry dropped his cup with a loud clatter and his eyes went back to their clear, deep, emerald eyes. Harry managed to give ginny an incredulous look before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell out of his seat and back onto the floor amidst the screams of his classmates.

"SILENCE!" yelled Dumbledore "If poppy, Professor Lupin, Professor snape and professor McGonagall will follow me to the hospital wing immediately!"

The respective people he called followed him to the hospital wing with harry floating behind them on a stretcher poppy conjured.

*In the Hospital Wing*

Remus sat in the chair nervously bouncing his leg as he waited for poppy to open the curtains. Minutes passed liked hours but the curtains finally opened to reveal a peacefully sleeping Harry.

"poppy is he alright?" Remus asked as he jumped out of his chair.

Poppy gave a grim smile and said "He will be fine but someone gave him an abnormally large dose of a LoveLust Potion, which severus tells me can be extremely dangerous and also highly illegal. Whoever did this to harry is going to Azkaban for a very long time."

"Does anyone here have any ideas or any clues as to whom it might have been?" asked McGonagall as she looked at harry with her eyes full of concern.

"I do. I had just gotten to the Gryffindor common room because harry had forgotten his cloak after serving his detention with me so I went to return it, and as I walked in I saw ginervra weasly straddling harry with an empty vial in her hand." Remus said.

Albus' eyes lost their twinkle and his facial expression grew gave.

"Minervra please fetch miss weasley at once." Said Dumbledore as he watched minervra hurry out of the hospital wing.

"Albus! Look at this!" Poppy exclaimed as her hands accidentally brushed off the makeup that covered the mating mark on harry's shoulder.

Remus sucked in a sharp breath which unfortunately drew all eyes in the infirmary to him.

Severus smirked and said "well well well. Looks like the werewolf has something to say."

Albus looked up at remus and said "Come remus my boy, speak up."

"Headmaster, I am afraid that I have not been completely truthful with you as I should have been. Harry…. Is my mate. The mark on his shoulder was left by me during our mating." Remus confessed as he hung his head.

Hahaha! Cliffie! So review and let me know what you thought! Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Harry Potter and The Mysterious Lover Chapter 7

Authors Note/Disclaimer: Hi everyone! Sorry for the wait! As usual I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters! Enjoy!

All was silent in the room for one split second before poppy finally got past the shock and said something.

" Well, that explains some things but he's just so young. Remus you could face some serious charges for this!" said poppy.

"I know! But I can't help it, I love him. I don't know what James, Lilly, or Sirius would think." Remus said with a slight growl "But I love Harry, I'm staying with him no matter what happens!"

Poppy's face broke into a smile as she said "Very well ."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkles more than usual as he stood up.

"remus my dear boy follow me."

Remus stood up and gave harry's forhead one last kiss before he turned around to followe Dumbledore.

What seemed like hours passed as Remus followed the headmaster down into the deepest part of the dungeons.

"Ah here we are! Now Remus my boy, I had no choice but to keep this room a secret from you. If anyone heard of this room it would get back to voldemort. If voldemort got wind of what is inside of this room he would have an unchallenged power over harry." Said Dumbledore.

"Alright headmaster. But who else that we can trust knows about this room?" said Remus.

"No one except for you, Severus, and I, it was Severus' job to guard this room as he was the one that could get to it the fastest. I was planning on showing this room to Harry after he had defeated Voldemort. But I think the time to show him has come much sooner than I had expected." Said Dumbledore.

"I understand headmaster." Said Remus.

"Remus my boy, how many times must I tell you to call me Albus?" said the headmaster as he put his wand into the security box.

"Ah, at least once more headmaster, as always." Remus said.

As Remus walked into the room behind the headmaster he saw 3 huge drapes that were life sized and looked like they were covering portraits.

"Now Remus remember that you are under absolute secrecy and you are not to act out of hand when you see what is under these curtains." Said Albus as he waved his wand and dropped the curtains.

Remus' eyes widened as he saw….

** Hahahaha! The evil cliff hanger! Sorry it's so short but I was trying to work through a humongous writer's block and some bad family happenings. Please review and tell me what you would like to see happen in this story, your input would be greatly appreciated!**


End file.
